


One Who Seeks

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Genre: 5P Spoilers, Don't read if the idea of that grosses you out, Getting Together, Hefty Lore References, Looks to the Moon Spoilers, Mating, One-sided mating, Other, Spoilers, There is an animal having sex in this fic, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: It's not often Looks to the Moon has visitors. In fact, it's hardly ever. But despite the rocky start, Looks to the Moon finds that she might have a regular visitor after all.
Relationships: Looks to the Moon (Rain World)/Slugcat (Rain World)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	One Who Seeks

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on my other Rain World fic that an E rated fic wasn't needed and that who would want it, so here's my response. _I_ needed it and _I_ wanted it, so because of you, I'm writing another one. Enjoy! This wouldn't have happened if not for you.
> 
> P.S. because of you I learned how to do CSS for this fic, so thank you for motivating me to add more tools to my AO3 toolkit!

Cycles come and go. Looks to the Moon has long since stopped counting them- her neurons are focused on the preservation of her self and processing power. Where once she was strong, the tracking of the rain was no more than one number among millions, but the rain has come to erode everything away, over and over until her systems have coalesced down into what she is now, a fraction of her once-expansive being. One day, the rain shall finish it's work and she shall erode away into nothing as well.

It is a quiet life now, left musing over could-haves and once-was, but Looks to the Moon has always been pragmatic. She knows she will not achieve ascension- not in this state, not without a lot of assistance and a lot of effort. Effort which she is unable to exert, with her few neurons and her stationary form. 

Even the other iterators are unable to help her in full. No longer does she have access to their chats, and other methods of communication are sparse. With no beings to carry messages, all of them trapped in their cycles, Looks to the Moon is completely and utterly alone. 

Well, perhaps not as alone as she thought.

A visitor. How peculiar- a small creature, comparatively, in relation both to other creatures Looks to the Moon once knew of and her own size, once vast and expansive. Now, she supposes, much smaller- smaller than this creature.

Hello little creature.   
  
---  
  
She studies it as it draws close- an overseer pops up beside her. So few of her overseers remain- so to see one gladdens her greatly.

I cannot help but wonder what you are. Perhaps if I had my memories I would know.   
  
---  
  
It's fur is damp with water, but the droplets quickly slough off, leaving clean, pristine fur. It's black eyes are wide as it creeps closer, head tilted in that animalistic way that the lesser beings of this world have, void of higher intelligence and communication. 

I am afraid there is nothing here for you. Perhaps you seek what I cannot give.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon is wistful, for a moment. It's been quite some time since she's had something as simple as communication with another being that talking to this little creature is, strangely enough, comforting. To be an iterator anymore is to be alone- she is sure that others are going mad, trapped in their isolation.

Looks to the Moon has always had a steadier mind, a steadier conviction than the others. Perhaps it is what helps her now, keeps her going when she is so broken down.

The little creature's gaze moves from her to the neurons floating above her head. She watches it as it watches them float, as it bunches it's up and- 

The sensation of having such a vital part of her held in such tiny paws is numbing in its terror.

Little creature, please let it go! I cannot-   
  
---  
  
Her systems short out as her neuron is popped into its mouth. She screams, the sound high and ringing and static, as an entire fifth of her remaining being is suddenly wiped. 

Where- where is she? Her system scrambles to accommodate, to catch up, and it's through a cascade of frantic processing errors and reboots that she can see the creature backing away, eyes wide, fur bristling.

Are… you afraid…?   
  
---  
  
The words are hard to get out, but something makes her say them.

Good… if it makes… you leave… then be afraid…   
  
---  
  
The creature flees. Looks to the Moon curls up and frantically starts shunting information. Parsing down what she has left and letting die the precious data that she is forced to give up to let everything else continue. 

The rain comes and everything washes away.

  
  


Life with four neurons is much like life with five, except now Looks to the Moon… drifts. Before, when she was surviving with five, now she is merely existing with four. Rain comes and goes and she simply waits through it all. Her systems are gone to her and she cannot sum up any thoughts on fixing them, on reconnecting. Before where she may have sustained wistful fancies, now there is not even room to consider them.

The rain comes. The rain goes. Looks to the Moon can no longer count, even if she wished to. 

But again, a visitor.

She doesn't recognize it at first- but when she does, fear pings in her processes, turns to anger.

Oh, so you've returned.   
  
---  
  
She watches it creep forwards, head down, ears back. Glowing softly, the glow of stolen enlightenment. The glow of a creature who stole from  _ her.  _

Come to take more from me? My memories, my thoughts... just something to fill your stomach?   
  
---  
  
As abruptly as it comes, her anger slips away. Anger is exhausting, and her processes cannot spare the power.

No... never mind.   
  
---  
  
The creature has stopped, tail lightly tapping against the floor a couple of times as it stays on its belly, looking up at her. 

It's useless to be angry at an animal following its instincts. Once, a single neuron meant nothing to me…   
  
---  
  
Above it's head, a familiar blip glows, and she understands. Before, it was simply a creature, following its drive and instincts. Now, it understands her, knows what she is saying, and she cannot stop herself from commenting.

I see that someone has given you the gift of communication. Must have been Five Pebbles, as you don't look like you can travel very far…   
  
---  
  
Her thoughts turn to him and what he's done.

He's sick, you know. Being corrupted from the inside by his own experiments. Maybe they all are by now, who knows. We weren't designed to transcend and it drives us mad.   
  
---  
  
She remembers his erratic behaviors, his burning fear and fretful desires to cleanse himself of his rot, uncaring of the consequences, uncaring of anything but himself. Uncaring of how his desperate actions drew on her water, hurt her and drained her, and now continue to hurt her, causing the rain that washes down over everything, eroding her system more and more.

But none of that is this little creature's fault.

I'm still angry at you, but it is good to have someone to talk to after all this time. The scavengers aren't exactly good listeners. They do bring me things though, occasionally…   
  
---  
  
The scavengers are an… odd sort. She's fond of them, in a manner of speaking- they spurn the overseers, but they treat her with a soft of strange respect. 

The little creature thwaps its tail a few more times, before it starts to… heave? Looks to the Moon watches in alarm, hoping that it is not about to vomit at her feet and leave her to deal with that unpleasantness until the next rainfall. 

But instead, something pops out of its mouth. A limp, red neuron that it nudges towards her, big eyes watching carefully- no longer animalistic, but with that spark of intelligence that speaks to higher life. 

She accepts the gift. How could she not? It has come to replace what it took in the first place, an attempt to undo the harm it caused.

After all this time, a lifeline. Thank you.   
  
---  
  
She gathers the neuron and formats it, the feeling of Five Pebbles in it bringing her a wistful kind of loss. As it joins the others above her head, some of her processes come back online, slipping into the new space available and steadying her speech.

I'll never feel the power I once had, but this is something to sustain an old soul.  
  
---  
  
Perhaps it is simply because there has been no one else, but Looks to the Moon finds herself talking to this little creature- and perhaps, not for nothing, since it now can understand her.

I could read a bit of Five Pebbles in this neuron before formatting it. A ghost left from his processing routines.   
  
---  
  
It continues to lie on the floor, listening.

Erratic... Pulse. 'Erratic Pulse'. I wonder what that means.   
  
---  
  
Perhaps once, she would have known. Her memories are so out of her reach, though, that the name means nothing to her.

The little creature thumps its tail a few more times. She looks at it.

Are you worried that I'm still angry?   
  
---  
  
Perhaps if she was the vengeful sort, she would be.

Do not worry, little creature. You have undone the harm you have caused.   
  
---  
  
Perhaps not completely true, but it made the attempt. Surely that should be worth something. Even if some data is lost, she can simply fill it again.    
  


There is nothing to fret over. Though I suppose, if you wish to make amends… if you could bring me another, I would appreciate it.   
  
---  
  
It perks up its head and, despite Looks to the Moon knowing that the little creature will likely be gone, chasing its ascension, she cannot help but watch it go with a small flutter of hope. Once before, was she assisted by such little creatures- she cannot wonder if a second one is a coincidence or something more.

  
  


She does not need to wait long. The very next cycle, the little creature is back. It cannot have made the entire trip to Five Pebbles and back in a single cycle- what brings it back so soon?

It creeps closer and places something at her feet- a silver tablet. 

Welcome back, little creature. Is this for me?   
  
---  
  
It thumps its tail a few times, blinking its large eyes at her. 

These are data storage tablets. Perhaps they are rather attractive, for ones such as you- scavengers seem to love them.   
  
---  
  
She scoots forwards and picks it up, examining it.

I can read it, if you would like.   
  
---  
  
The only response is an anticipatory gaze. Looks to the Moon peers into the data inside.

This is a growing instruction for the skeleton of a creature, but I don't recognize the creature. It was small, about your size.   
  
---  
  
The little creature tilts its head a bit and she smiles at it. 

Perhaps if I had my memories, I would recall it. Unfortunately, I cannot, so there is no sense lingering on it.   
  
---  
  
She sets the tablet down and watches as the little being curls up and watches her.

You are quite strange. For what reason do you linger?   
  
---  
  
It does not reply. For all of the understanding that Five Pebbles granted it, he could not give it the ability to speak.

  
  


It comes again, bearing another tablet. She reads it for the little creature- it is one she wrote, and to have it again in her hands is strange- and it listens, curling up and watching her with bright eyes. In its other paw it carries something blue, which it nudges towards her when she is finished reading.

It takes her a moment to recognize it. 

It's the pupa of a bug! If you don't mind I'm a bit squeamish about things like that, so would you eat it up already?   
  
---  
  
It tilts its head curiously but obliges, snapping it up to gulp it down. It circles her, sniffing curiously, and she watches it stop in front of her again, sitting upright. 

You really are a curious little being. I suppose I cannot continue to call you 'little creature', now can I?   
  
---  
  
It has visited her thrice, now. Four times, if she counts the first, but she would rather not.

Would you like it if I give you a name?   
  
---  
  
It perks up, ears standing upright as it blinks at her. She smiles and reaches a small hand out, trusting it to not hurt her. It bumps its head into the touch- and a low purr rises up in it's chest.

I will take that as a yes.   
  
---  
  
For a little bit, Looks to the Moon ponders the idea at hand.

The beings before you named themselves after lofty, grandeur ideas. Beauty and nature and things of significance. I do not think such names would fit you. You are simpler, though that is not a bad thing.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon thinks about hurts mended and knowledge sought.

I believe I shall name you One Who Seeks. What do you think of that?   
  
---  
  
The little creature purrs harder. 

I think that is a yes.   
  
---  
  
  
One Who Seeks bumps its head against her hand- and then slips forwards. The invasion into her space has her leaning back in surprise- but One Who Seeks just bumps its cheek against hers and nuzzles.

Oh, I- thank you, One Who Seeks. We are not made for contact like this, so forgive me for not returning the gesture.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks purrs softly, but then tilts its head up and looks to the sky. She follows its gaze.

…   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks flattens its ears.

I think the rain is coming.   
  
---  
  
You had better go, One Who Seeks. I will be fine. It's not pleasant, but I have been through it before.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks dips its head and turns away, slipping into the water that ripples softly outside her room. Looks to the Moon watches it go with a kind of fondness that, while not unknown to the iterator, is unexpected.

The rain comes. 

  
  


Despite knowing she shouldn't waste the processing power, Looks to the Moon begins to count the cycles. The rain comes seven more times before One Who Seeks returns, but when it does, she greets it.

Hello, One Who Seeks. I see you've returned to me yet again. It is strange, that a creature such as you would continually seek my presence, despite your ability to ascend.   
  
---  
  
It bounds up onto her little island, no longer hesitant, and it gives itself a little shake to divest itself of water before approaching her, clutching a few things tightly in its paws. 

More gifts?   
  
---  
  
Despite herself, Looks to the Moon is curious. Whatever for does One Who Seeks continue to bring her gifts? 

It sets the first of them down, another pearl. A grey-green, this time, and as she reaches for it, One Who Seeks shakes its head.

No?   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon waits as One Who Seeks drops something at her feet- and she stares at it for a moment before it registers that she is looking at the corpse of a bat.

Is this… for me? Thank you, I suppose, but I cannot eat this. You should have it, One Who Seeks.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks pins its ears back unhappily, but just as quickly it perks up again and begins to heave. This time, Looks to the Moon watches patiently, rather than with fear of being vomited on. 

Her patience is rewarded as out from One Who Seeks' stomach another neuron pops out. One Who Seeks places it on the ground in front of her and she sweeps it up. 

You really brought another for me?   
  
---  
  
She formats it easily and the processing power it brings is a breath of relief. This one, too, carries echoes of Five Pebbles, and so she looks at One Who Seeks with a touch of amusement.

You get these at Five Pebbles? Thank you so much. I'm sure he won't mind.   
  
---  
  
She pauses. 

…   
  
---  
  
Considers it.

Or actually I'm sure he would, but he has so many of these- it doesn't do him any difference. For me though, it does! Thank you, One Who Seeks!   
  
---  
  
She reaches out and One Who Seeks immediately slinks closer, butting its head against her hand. She rubs its fur tenderly, affection rising in her processes for this determined little creature. It turns away and swipes up the pearl, offering it up to her.

Oh, I see- are you ready for me to read this one, now?   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks does something surprising- it slinks forwards and curls around her waist, resting its head on her knee. To her greater surprise, she finds she does not mind the touch.

Alright- let me take a look, then.   
  
---  
  
She peers into the tablet and starts to recite. 

...we will not consider the Current Situation acceptable. Although our community is Blessed with an ever shrinking Population, and we can Almost Glimpse that Glorious moment when the last of us has joined our most Admired peers, we must still (at All Times!) maintain Good Relations with our Iterator. 

The Moral Argument: Five Pebbles is our Creation, and we have Parental Obligations towards him. As an Iterator, he is also a Gift of Charity from Us to The World (unable to reach Enlightenment by itself - being composed mostly of Rock, Gas, dull witted Bugs and Microbes - and towards which We thus have Obligations).

The Practical Argument: Despite You being family, I must Beg Forgiveness for the Blunt Vulgarity - but We are (for as long as we Remain) Dependent on Five Pebbles for Water, Nectar, Energy, Void Fluid and All other Vital Resources.

By Now, living on the surface is Laughable.

We are Across the River and have Kicked out the Boat.

I therefor ask you to Do Anything in your Might to stop the House (We both know which House) from Further Obstruction! They have less than forty members on the Council, but still Tilt the spiritual Discourse with Our Iterator in a direction that most obviously Displeases him, and is hardly High Held by anyone in the Community either! We can not Risk this!   
  
---  
  
She sets the tablet down, looking at it with a strange feeling. Resentment, perhaps, but only for a moment.

And then there are polite farewells. None of us really miss the times when their cities were populated. Imagine having skin parasites that also ask for advice and have opinions…   
  
---  
  
The feeling fades, and all she is left with is a tired kind of shame.

I'm sorry, that was disrespectful. They were our parents after all.   
  
---  
  
One Who Speaks thumps its tail softly. Looks to the Moon is silent for a moment, before fondness replaces the hollow shame.

I must admit, it is very nice to have someone to talk with, who enjoys listening to me speak. I believe the last time this happened was with another creature of your kind.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks raises its head, ears perked, as Looks to the Moon recalls the being.

Yes, it was one much like you, but colored a beautiful red. It must have traveled a great distance- No Significant Harassment, that's another of my kind, an iterator- sent it.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon barely recalls that day, but she remembers the creature's careful approach and the way it nudged the neuron into her possession. 

I had shut down due to slag buildup- I suppose you don't know what that means. Us iterators need water to keep our processes flowing. Without water, slag builds up and starts to block our processes. Due to circumstances, I no longer had the water to flush the slag.   
  
---  
  
Her hand rubs gently between One Who Seeks' ears. 

I was… it was strange. The creature approached and gave me a neuron with the keys to start a flush. I was brought back online… but not without significant damage.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks thumps its tail softly. 

I will not say the crippling did not affect me, because it did. But I suppose… I have made my peace with it.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon stares off at nothing for a moment. 

If No Significant Harassment had not sent that creature… I would still be shut down. I think it would be sad if that were the case- for I would not be able to meet you.   
  
---  
  
She looks down and smiles softly at One Who Seeks, who has its ears pinned back, a sign of distress.

Do not fret, little creature. I am not in danger of shutting down anymore. You have seen to that. Even just one neuron is a great boon.   
  
---  
  
She resumes her petting. One Who Seeks seems to enjoy it, after all.

The poor creature was dying. Something cancerous growing in its belly- its final days were spent coming to save me. It was a brave little thing, I think- after it gave me the keys it left. I can only hope that it found its way to ascension.   
  
---  
  
If there is any creature that deserves it, it is that one.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon sits quietly for a minute, lost in thought- until a familiar pressure registers.

The rain is coming. Go quickly, One Who Seeks. I do not want you caught it in.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks gently butts her hand- but then it is slipping away into the water. Looks to the Moon tracks its glow under the waves and up the wall- and then it is slipping away through the tunnels and it is gone. 

The rain comes. Looks to the Moon closes her eyes and waits.

  
  


Four cycles, this time, before One Who Seeks returns. It comes with a spear in hand, which it shoves into the ground at the entrance to her box, and bounds forward with an eagerness that surprises her.

Hello again!   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon is delighted to see it, and it clearly is delighted to see her- it comes right up to her, invading her space in a way that has her reflexively jerking back- but all One Who Seeks does it lightly bump their noses together, purring softly.

You are quite affectionate. It is strange, in a way- I told you us iterators are not made for such contact.   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon watches as One Who Seeks drops to their belly and begins heaving- and up comes another neuron.

Another? You really are quite determined to help. It's very admirable.   
  
---  
  
She accepts the neuron and formats it, closing her eyes for a moment, as she feels her processes stretch out just that bit more. A wistful feeling overcomes her as One Who Seeks curls around her once more, its head settling on her knee. 

We were supposed to help everyone, you know. Everything. That was our purpose: a great gift to the lesser beings of the world. When facing our inability to do so, we all reacted differently. Many with madness.   
  
---  
  
Some, out there, might still be trying. Communications have been bad for a long time, and by now I suspect most of us are isolated like me, or connected only in small groups.   
  
---  
  
Her hand finds its head again, rubbing gently. One Who Seeks begins to purr, the comforting sound echoing through her.

But even back when we were all more or less connected there were those who reacted to their task with anger. I can only imagine they are angrier now, alone in their cans, left only with their insatiable drive.   
  
---  
  
Five Pebbles comes to mind- but she pushes that thought away as quickly as it comes.

But to be honest, I don't know how many of us are still alive at this point.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks raises its head and gently butts her hand. 

It's okay. The rain comes and washes it all away- and one day, I too will be gone. I have accepted it, One Who Seeks- but there is a way out for you. You can leave the endless cycles and ascend.   
  
---  
  
She looks down at One Who Seeks, a quiet contemplation to her thoughts.

In truth I still do not understand. Cycle after cycle, you return here to me. Why?   
  
---  
  
Though she knows One Who Seeks cannot answer, it does not stop her from asking. 

Have you gained some sort of affection for me? Or is it out of a sense of guilt for the harm you caused me without understanding of your actions?   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks watches her with a silent stare.

No, nevermind. I suppose it does not matter, I enjoy your company all the same.   
  
---  
  
The only answer she gets is a soft purr as One Who Seeks rests its head upon her knee again. 

She gently strokes down its spine until the rain comes- and then everything is washed away again.

  
  


Ten cycles pass, and Looks to the Moon waits. Once more, One Who Seeks returns, and once more it comes with gifts. It sets a glowing mass at her feet and she looks at it in mild bemusement.

This… is a slime mold plasmodium. Thank you, but I cannot eat this.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks seems crestfallen. It gulps it down with a couple of hearty swallows, but its ears stay folded back in disappointment.

What is the matter? Do you bring food to me for a reason?   
  
---  
  
It thumps its tail, peering up at her with big, mournful eyes that tug at her processors.

Are you trying to… feed me? Whatever for?   
  
---  
  
It doesn't answer, of course, other than another thump.

Well… I appreciate the sentiment, I suppose. I cannot eat, not in the same sense that your kind does. You do not need to keep bringing me food- but the gesture is appreciated.   
  
---  
  
This seems to satisfy One Who Seeks, and it drops to heave once more, spitting up a dark magenta tablet. She reaches for it and examines it as One who Speaks once more takes its now-customary place curled around her waist.

Oh this one is interesting. You must have found it in the memory crypts? It has some plain text, I can read it out to you.   
  
---  
  
In this vessel is the living memories of Seventeen Axes, Fifteen Spoked Wheel, of the House of Braids, Count of 8 living blocks, Counselor of 16, Grand Master of the Twelfth Pillar of Community, High Commander of opinion group Winged Opinions, of pure Braid heritage, voted Local Champion in the speaking tournament of 1511.090, Mother, Father and Spouse, Spiritual Explorer and honorary member of the Congregation of Balanced Ambiguity. Artist, Warrior, and Fashion Legend. 

Seventeen Axes, Fifteen Spoked Wheel nobly decided to ascend in the beginning of 1514.008, after graciously donating all (ALL!) earthly possessions to the local Iterator project (Unparalleled Innocence), and left these memories to be cherished by the carnal plane.

The assorted memories and qualia include:

Watching dust suspended in a ray of sun (Old age). Eating a very tasty meal (Young child). Defeating an opponent in a debate contest, and being applauded by fellow team members (Late childhood/Early adulthood).   
  
---  
  
She peers at the data.

…   
  
---  
  
It is… quite expansive.

...and the list goes on. I'm sorry, One Who Seeks, I won't read all of this - the list is six hundred and twenty items long.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks purrs. Looks to the Moon finds herself giving a soft laugh.

I fear it would take much too long, One Who Seeks. The rain would most definitely come before I could even get a fraction of the way through.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks merely nuzzles at her hand. She rubs over its head tenderly. One Who Seeks stays with her until the rain comes and washes everything away.

  
  


Seven cycles pass and One Who Seeks returns. Looks to the Moon perks up to see it- and greets it accordingly.

Hello, One Who Seeks! I must admit, I find myself looking forwards to the cycles that you are here.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks is waiting at the entrance to her box, though- it places its spear down as usual, but it does not move forwards. There is a strange look in its eye.

Looks to the Moon watches it in concern.

....is everything alright?   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks crouches at the entrance and thumps its tail a few times, watching. Looks to the Moon's concern grows.

Are you… waiting for permission? It's alright, you can come in! I am not sure what is different now than before, but you do not need to wait.   
  
---  
  
As if that is all One Who Seeks was waiting for, it prowls, forwards, ears still back- but not in agitation, Looks to the Moon thinks, but perhaps in submission? She cannot imagine why, she has not been angry with it for quite a long time. But it comes close and stretches up to bump their noses together- and Looks to the Moon does not pull back or flinch this time, knowing One Who Seeks means no harm to her.

One Who Seeks leans in and rubs their cheeks together, a gesture that has Looks to the Moon giggling. 

You are very affectionate today! What has changed, I wonder?   
  
---  
  
The answer comes quickly as One Who Seeks presses closer, tail thumping softly. Before Looks to the Moon realizes it, One Who Seeks has nudged her down onto her back, it's tail twining with one of her legs. 

She looks up at it as her processes come to a halt for one single second, surprise bringing everything to a halt, but One Who Seeks just waits, looking down at her.

Are you…?   
  
---  
  
For the first time in her existence, Looks to the Moon is at a loss for words. She looks up at One Who Seeks, who looks down at her. Waiting. Not pushing, not taking- just… waiting.

You should find a mate among your own kind, you know.   
  
---  
  
Her words are faint with shock, but there's flattery there, too. 

I cannot… participate in what you are desiring. I do not have the parts or the desire for it.   
  
---  
  
And yet, despite herself…

But… if this is what you wish… I could… assist you. There would be no continuation for you, for your seed, if you were to choose this.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks doesn't seem to care, waiting with perked ears. Looks to the Moon watches it for a moment longer. 

I cannot believe I am saying this, but… very well. Just… please be careful. My systems are already delicate. I fear rough handling would damage them to the point of shutdown.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks leans in and lightly licks Looks to the Moon's cheek, like a promise. It shifts, curls on its side against her instead of on top of her- alleviating her form of its weight. Just a tiny gesture of care.

Oh. You really are sweet, aren't you?   
  
---  
  
Looks to the Moon rubs One Who Seeks' cheek and smiles as it purrs softly and presses closer, tail still twined against her leg, until she can register that it is pressing itself up against her stomach, starting to rock against her. 

It's a faint sensation- physicality was never an urgent sensation for iterators asides from knowing if something is touching them or damaging them- so all she gets is the sense of touch from One Who Seeks as it ruts against her gently. Still, she can feel the care it puts into the motion, especially as it purrs and bumps their noses together and rubs its cheek to hers.

There you go. I imagine it would feel strange, for a creature such as yourself to be doing this with me, one who is so physically unreceptive.   
  
---  
  
She pets its head gently as it moves, mating her, having chosen her rather than one of its own kind. Perhaps its kind are far and few between? If they are all nomadic, as so many lesser beings are, then perhaps she is the only reliable being it can find on the regular and, as such, has grown attached to her. 

It is the only explanation she has for why it has chosen this, chosen her to be its mate when she cannot even fulfill the biological need of such a being on the most base of levels. She cannot give it a proper form to mate with and she cannot carry its pups- and yet it is squirming and rutting and purring like it wants nothing else but to be here with her.

Is that why you continued to bring me food? Attempting to provide for me? Attempting to win me over and prove your capability as a mate? How sweet.   
  
---  
  
Fondness for One Who Seeks rises in her processors, overtakes her, and she nuzzles back against One Who Seeks gently. The pure white creature jerks a few times against her and stills- and though the touch is too light for her to feel, Looks to the Moon knows that there is now seed spread across her torso.

Did that feel good? I do not know. Iterators cannot feel such things- we are designed to be above it.   
  
---  
  
She gently strokes its head and down its back as it purrs softly. 

I hope that it was good. You are a delightful being to spend time with. I do hope you one day find your ascension, when you have decided that you are ready to move on.   
  
---  
  
She will be sad to see it go- but it is better than leaving One Who Seeks trapped in the endless cycles.

Perhaps I shall record some tablets about you. I would like that, I think. To have some memory of you to remind myself when you are gone.   
  
---  
  
One Who Seeks snuggles closer and purrs. Looks to the Moon laughs softly and looks up towards the sky. 

I think you should go- the rain is coming soon. I wish it were a longer cycle, but if you come back tomorrow I should like that.   
  
---  
  
A tail thumps in protest, but One Who Seeks reluctantly pulls away, bumping their noses together once more and rubbing their cheeks in affection before bounding from the room. Looks to the Moon sits up and watches it go with a soft smile.

The rain comes and washes everything away. 

Looks to the Moon settles in to count the cycles until One Who Seeks returns.

  
And return it does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
